I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas
by ChocMochi
Summary: DenNor Denmark has always been drunk on most celebrations; but to leave Norway on his own during Christmas is unforgivable. "Even though your moments together have been mostly fighting, I'm pretty sure those moments can be those you can treasure."


**DenNor.**

**A/n I was unsure of writing an 'M' fanfiction so I didn't. It didn't exactly set the mood correctly. Though I might write one; depending on majority.**

'It's almost Christmas, huh?'

* * *

Norway thinks to himself as he looks up to the enormous Christmas tree standing in the middle of the town. There are so many couples around at Christmas… you would've thought that they'd stay inside their stupid homes instead of attempting to show off in public. It was usually the Nordics that Norway spends with during Christmas… But Sweden spends his holidays with Finland and Iceland goes with Hong Kong and spends his time in Asia.

"I'm with him…" Norway buries his face in his blue scarf that he received on his birthday from Denmark, "He's probably just going to get drunk and eat…Better buy the ingredients, then."

Norway buys various ingredients and takes them home; lying on the couch from exhaustion. There were so many things to take into account; what Denmark hates and likes, his order of eating, his appetite every day and, of course, his mood when he's drunk.

"Oh, did you go shopping, brother?" Iceland asks as he pokes his head from the door, "That's unusual. Usually, Denmark does it since you order him to." He chuckles slightly as Norway stares at him.

"Yep, I'm going to have to cook for Christmas since you're going to Asia, right? And I'm pretty sure Denmark can't even boil eggs."

"Yeah…sorry for leaving you with him, out of all people," Iceland smiles, "But you'll be fine, right? You're actually pretty good at cooking; but you never cook since you can never be bothered…"

Suddenly, someone walks in. It was Denmark! "What? Norway's cooking? Yay!" Denmark grins in happiness.

He runs to Norway and hugs him, "I get to spend Christmas with you!"

"Oh God, get off me." Norway struggles as he attempts to release the Dane's grip from him.

"Oh sorry! Hahahaha!" Denmark starts to laugh in joy as he releases his arms from Norway, "I've never eaten your cooking before, haven't I?"

"No. Only Sweden, Finland and I have." Iceland answers.

"What? Even them?!" Denmark pouts, "Why not me?"

"Well, it was a day when you were out with friends and I was sick; Sweden and Finland were over, and Norway had to cook. It was a nice evening." Iceland nods as Norway nods too in agreement.

"Then… on Christmas, I won't get drunk!" Denmark points in the air as Norway drops his head onto the couch. He'd rather spend Christmas alone than with a Danish man who'd probably get drunk before even eating. The thought of spending Christmas with him irritated Norway as he suddenly lets out a groan of irritation. Iceland chuckles as he returns to his room; things are really going to become interesting.

* * *

"Um…er…Norway?" Denmark mumbles through the phone.

"What is it?" Norway answered, "And how on Earth did you get my number?"

"Er, Iceland gave it to me," Denmark nervously laughs, "Um, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Spit it out, you mumbling idiot." Norway asked with a stern voice.

"Well, I'm going to be late on Christmas…"

"Oh really? Why? Women? Beer? Friends? This was actually expected to happen so I'm probably going to go to France's place. Most countries are going to be there. With the exception of probably Sweden, Finland, Iceland and Asia, I guess."

"What? No! Don't go! I'm just going to be a little late, that's all." Denmark mumbled in unhappiness.

"Does 'a little late' mean four hours?" Norway scoffed.

"No! Just! Don't go to France's stupid place!" Denmark yelled as he hung up the phone. Norway sighs as he puts his phone in his pocket. Well, it's time to get cooking then.

* * *

"He's late…" Norway sighs as he looks at his watch. It's almost 6:00pm and he hasn't called, texted or even hinted what he'd be doing at this time. Well, looks like he'll be alone this Christmas; though it wouldn't be much of a hassle.

Norway sighs in disappointment. Wait. What? Why would he be disappointed?

'Oh God. No. I don't want him to be here right now! I don't want it!' Norway's eyes widened as the thoughts came rushing to his head, 'He's a fucking idiot! Why would I want an idiot?!'

Hastily, he calls France out of worry.

"Oh hey, Norway! Did you decide to come after all?" France asked, "Though I'm not there right now; the Allies are taking care of it in my leave. I'm actually in the je-. Oh, I should stay quiet; so are you coming to thy parteh?"

"N-no…I might but…" Norway answers awkwardly, "H-hey France..."

"Hm?"

"I-is it possible to fall in love with someone you completely despise?"

The line becomes quiet then is suddenly followed by an outburst of laughter.

"Oh Norway, Norway! You are so adorable! Of course, it's possible; opposites attract, you know!"

"Okay then…"

"It's Denmark, isn't it?"

"Eek! How did you know?"

"Well, you are spending Christmas with him right now, so I thought it might be possible."

"Well, for your information, he's not here right now. He's most likely in town getting drunk."

"…"

"…"

"Err, right, getting drunk. Well anyway, I'm pretty sure Denmark likes you too. I mean, even though your moments together have been fighting, I'm pretty sure those moments can be those you can treasure, right? You have been together for quite a while; and think about it! If Denmark didn't like you he would have a girlfriend AND he wouldn't be spending Christmas with you."

"He's not here, remember? And what do you mean 'have a girlfriend'?"

"Well, he has been confessed to multiple times, he's fairly good looking, he's rich, he's got a great connection at work and etc."

"So what? He could like Iceland or something."

"Impossible! He would've gone with him to Asia or forced him to stay back with him."

"…"

"Just think about it, okay? You'll be fine, Norway!"

"Okay then…" Norway replies.

"And if I were you, I'd rethink about what a rich Danish man would be doing at Christmas, eh?" France chuckles, "Argh! U-um, I-I've got to go, someone's on a rampage, well so long, Norwa-."

"Ugh." Norway closes his phone and throws it on the couch. What did that Frenchman mean? What else would that oaf be doing on holidays?

Two years ago, on Easter he was drunk. On Christmas he was drunk. On Halloween he was drunk. On Denmark's birthday, he was drunk. On Norway's birthday, he was drunk.

Last year, he was… well, not drunk. And this year, he wasn't goofing around with any women. He spent most of the holidays with, well… Norway. When Sweden would be with Finland and when Iceland would be in his own country; Denmark would spend the rest of the day with him or the whole week!

Even if Denmark did like Norway that way, there was no way he'd be forgiven…you can't just leave Norway by himself on Christmas; as much as Norway didn't mind. Norway sighs as he gets up to go to his room. But in his room were Denmark's items; he wouldn't want to see that right now… So instead, Norway grabbed a book from the shelf and lied down on the couch. He forced himself to become absorbed into the novel he was reading; it used to be interesting when he'd read in a good mood and right now he was feeling moody. Norway lets out a big sigh as his eyes tire from reading the same line over and over. As soon as his sigh ran out from his lips; the door slams open. There stood a drunk Denmark; drunker than ever, Norway thought.

"Heeey, Norwaaaay!" Denmark's eyes widened, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I told you you'd get drunk," Norway sighed, "I'm going to France."

Norway gets up but as he walks towards the front door; Denmark grabs onto his arm and pulls him into a hug. "Don't leave!" Denmark exclaimed.

"Give me one good reason why not to go!"

"Just listen to me, Norway…"

"…"

"I was out…err…doing something but I thought that you had already left so I drank in despair. But now I'm really happy that you actually waited for me. So please, stay back with me and we'll spend Christmas together!"

"Why would you want to? I'm so mean to you!"

"Because, I like you, Norway. I love you." Denmark mumbled as he buried his head On Norway's shoulder.

"Oh get off me." Norway grabbed onto Denmark's arms and released him from around his waist, "Then what is that 'something' that you were doing outside?"

"Um…Well…"

"Spit it out."

"B-but you might…" Denmark mumbles the rest of the sentence but trails off.

"Oh, just say it! Or else, I'll leave!"

"I bought something! I bought something for you."

"You bought something?"

"Y-yes."

Denmark clears his throat and slowly drags Norway back into the house; closing the front door behind him. He brings Norway to the couch and sits him down.

"Close your eyes, Norway."

Norway obeys and closes his eyes shut as Denmark grabs something from the pocket. He removes Norway's hair clip and replaces it with something else.

"Hey! What are you doing, you idi-!" Norway stops as Denmark places a mirror in Norway's hand. Denmark smiles as Norway holds the mirror up to his face. On his hair was a golden clip with of some sort of jewel; aquamarine? No…it looked more like a sapphire kind.

"It's sapphire."

"I expected as much. Stop spending your money on such useless items."

"It isn't useless! It's for you so it couldn't possibly be useless…"

"Thank you." Norway sighed as he placed the mirror down on the couch, "So this was really all you were doing outside?"

"Yeah…"

Denmark thought this as an opportunity to kiss Norway and leaned in for a kiss. But something still bothered Norway. He uses his hands to block off Denmark and asks, "Hey wait. Why didn't you buy it beforehand? Then you wouldn't be late and you wouldn't be so drunk!"

"Did you want it earlier?"

"That's not what I meant; it could've saved me the trouble of waiting the whole afternoon; you stupid bastard."

"Ah, right! It's because this was custom-made! These hairclips are really hard to find; and it didn't arrive until this afternoon. And plus, France was actually there and he wouldn't stop talking on the phone and flirting with the register lady. It was almost 6:00pm when I finally snapped and I pushed him out of the way."

'Oh, that's partially my fault then.' Norway thought to himself. Norway grabs onto Denmark's cheeks and kisses him as Denmark responds back to Norway's kisses.

"Let's eat dinner." Norway smiles as he drags Denmark along with him.

* * *

"Mmm!" Denmark says as he scarfs down the food, "Dis ish sho' yummy!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Norway sternly commands as he daintily eats the food.

"Wow! You made all of my favourites! You're amazing, Norway."

"I know I am."

"But how did you know all the food I want?"

"Urk!" Norway's eyes widened as the Danish man grins at him in delight.

"You are so cuuuuute, Norway!"

"Eek! Don't grab my cheeks!"

Denmark laughs happily as he plays with Norway's face as it shouts and pouts in front of him.

"Though, I'd rather I'd eat you." Denmark smiles as he hungrily kisses Norway's neck.

"No." Norway pushes the Danish man away as he grabs his neck afterward, "W-we can't do that."

"Aww!"

"N-not today…"

"Soo, tomorrow?"

"Er, no."

"But does this mean you love me, Norway?" Denmark asks happily as he hugs Norway tightly.

"What do you think? Would I really cook so much, wait for hours and kiss someone who I wasn't in love with? Well, aren't **you** the stupidest person in the universe." Norway sternly snaps back as he turns away from Denmark's curious glances.

"Aw! You are SO cute, Norway! Are you sure you really like me?" Denmark asked; still trying to confirm that Norway wasn't lying.

Norway snaps back, "Would I really call France in need if I didn't like you?"

"Huh?"

Norway covers his mouth as his eyes widened in embarrassment and his cheeks taking on the colour of cherry blossoms in bloom. "I-I mean… Well!"

Denmark squeezes Norway into a tighter hug and yells, "You are too cute!"

Norway, thinking this was a very awkward situation; hugs Denmark back and says, "Can you get off now?"

"Um… I'm sort of hard."

Norway blushes even harder as the Dane mumbled those few words. Norway, unable to control the oaf in front of him; pushes him away and replies harshly, "Take care of it yourself, then. That's your punishment for worrying me."

"Aww, Norwaaaaaay!"

"No."

"Norwaaaaaaaay."

"…Go upstairs, I'll be with you later."

"Yaaay!" Denmark smiles in happiness.

Oh god, what did Norway just agree to. As Norway passes by a mirror, he looks at his hairclip and smiles. 'Merry Christmas, then.'

**A/N Okay, so I love this pairing; heart and soul. I mean, they are so cute. Seriously. It's unbelievable. Well, anywaaaay see ya.**


End file.
